fanonfiendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zordon123456789mlw7
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Making Fiends Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse "A Boy" account *Uh, I'm pretty sure I did it right. I think I put "bro&bra". --★ Blanky 21:31, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *Is it invalid password or what? And whoa, I doesn't remember editin' anything on mah user page...what in tarnation is dat "Blanky Fiend" page? --★ Blanky 02:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) The Wiki Um, I've seen, like, an episode of this once. But I don't really know how I can help. Sorry, man.--Game-fanatic 18:58, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Noise fiend TEAMWORK!!!! We got to come up with ideas TOGETHER!!!!!!!--Riot\AU 17:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) One what? Oh you mean account. Know can you help me brainstorm.Riot\AU 03:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) It isn't really much being an admin when there ain't much to use your powers for. BUT LET'S JUST COME UP WITH IDEAS TOGETHER!!!Riot\AU 03:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me.Riot\AU 03:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC) What are create plates?Riot\AU 00:42, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Er, lets wait until someone else comes to help out.Riot\AU 12:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Let's use create plates when we have more users.Riot\AU 11:43, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I just don't think we need them. Also, how about we make an episode list for A Boy and A Girl?Riot\AU 00:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) STAY AWAY!! Can't you just leave me alone?! ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzzzzzzzz... 03:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) The holy of holies?Riot\AU 23:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) SECRET DISCUSSION HERE! How about we talk about the Book of Time and Kroson here!Riot\AU 12:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) My ice cream melted (I know man. Were really lazy admins.) Yah, man.--Riot\AU 12:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) (Ya.) Wow. That's deep. 19:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Making Fiends? I'm prefer making friends... *Okai! Liek, we start to distrust eachother, and then I stab you in the back by getting rid of somebody in the alliance. Next episode, you trick me somehow. And hopefully if the teams are merged, then I lose the challenge. Before I go down the dock of losers, I tell Chris McLean everything. He ends up sending us on the same boat. --Holli 22:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) *Okai... I would too! So... Okai. Let's see... LET'S THINK OF A TARGET LIST! After Katie, should we target Maria or Summer? Probably Summer... --Holli 22:10, August 28, 2010 (UTC) *I would want to target Summer too... For making my team lose on the first challenge. Who next? I could try and flirt with a boy... --Holli 22:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah... Sammy ends up liking me, and Carrie gets sad and doesn't attempt the challenge, sending her home. Then, next episode, I get Sammy to go home. --Holli 22:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah... Might be wise to stop planning here. --Holli 22:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) *Okai. So how should we blackmail eachother? --Holli 05:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *Okay, okay. Um... Well... Will Andrew have any tatics to get rid of some of the contestants? Because I know mine... --Holli 05:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *Well, my I want to pick the people down one by one, maybe two by two, so I can make it higher. But, I do plan to make sure of my downfall in this camp, maybe even make my character go bald like Heather, or just make it a lot shorter. --''' IS MINE!!!' 01:43, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *I feel like we should both suffer the downfall at the same time. When I get elminated, I blurt out before I leave the island, that you have had a secret alliance. But I also twist some stuff, saying that you're trying to take over the show as yourself. Chris believes me, and then you hold that picture in front of his face, saying how this could be all over the internet if you are fired. He snatches it, and rips it up. And then he sends us both down the dock of losers. --' IS MINE!!!' 02:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *I'm annoyed with teh fact that eveything I do, you find some stupid way to undo it. --' IS MINE!!!' 00:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *So... You be trying to get Blanky, Katie, Destiny, and Chris on your side, and I'm going to plan to get Maria, Carrie, Chris, Blanky, and Katie on my side. Destiny mentioned trying to get my on her side. Sammy has Carrie on his side, but Carrie doesn't have Sammy on her side. Weird... --' IS MINE!!!' 21:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) *So... What's going to happen? I mean, when we blackmail eachother in the alliance? --' IS MINE!!!' 21:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) *Well, I'm going after, mainly, Carrie, Maria, and Chris. And I'm talking about Chef Chris, not Chris McLean, but ah bet you already knew that. --' IS MINE!!!' 22:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) *You do realise I've been taking control of him, correct? And yes. Perhaps, after we learn that we both want to mainpulate Chris, we use our brains and we are the bosses of a mini-alliance or something... --' IS MINE!!!''' 22:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) All Natural Snapple *Yes, for a short time...we eventually got him banned again, though. Haven't heard from him since. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 01:32, May 19, 2011 (UTC)